


Unexpected Shippers

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re both teachers and our students ship us,” tumblr prompt. Clexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Shippers

Lexa pulled the strap to her duffel bag up farther onto her shoulder, adjusting it so that it wasn’t rubbing as much. She stopped a few feet away from the school’s door, remembering that nobody else showed up this early, so she was going to need her key.

“I got it.” A soft voice startled her from behind. Lexa looked up, turning around just as the blonde art teacher that Lexa had had a _huge_ crush on for a while now came down the sidewalk, keys already in hand. _That’s right_ , she thought, _I’m not the_ only _one that shows up extra early_.

She watched as Clarke put the key in the lock, twisting it around until a small _click_ was audible. She pulled the door open and held it for Lexa, gesturing with her free hand for Lexa to enter.

“Thanks,” Lexa muttered, walking past her and into the building. She walked all the way down the hall, trying to ignore the click-clack of Clarke’s heels behind her. Lexa stopped at the end of the hall, turning to the gym door and catching site of blonde hair entering the art room down the hall from her. When Clarke’s door closed, she opened the gym doors and walked in, setting her gym bag down by her office door.

She pulled a water bottle and a towel from her bag, putting her ear buds in and heading out to go for a quick run. There was a trail that went all the way around the school that she used for her students, but ran on herself in the mornings and sometimes evenings, if she didn’t have time earlier in the day.

When she got around the building, she saw the giant art room windows and peered inside, slowing her running to a jog. She caught sight of Clarke through the window, straightening a student’s painting on the wall. Lexa turned her attention back to her run when she almost tripped and fell on a crack in the pavement.

When she finished her run, she washed off in the locker room and changed into a pair of comfortable grey sweatpants with the school’s logo on the leg, a pair of old tennis shoes, and a white tank top (with her college’s logo, Polis University).

For the remainder of her time she worked on the lesson for the day. She was halfway through writing the instructions to the warm-up on the portable chalk board when an echoing knock sounded through the gym.

“Lexa?” Lexa’s eyes widened, and she gripped the chalk tighter in her grip, making sure she didn’t drop it at the sound of Clarke’s voice. She stiffly put it in the chalk holder near the bottom of the board and turned around, holding her clipboard to her chest. “Sorry if I scared you.” She apologized.

“It’s fine,” Lexa smiled and waved a dismissive hand. She noticed Clarke had not one- but two cups of coffee in her hands.

“Alright, well,” she walked farther into the gym, over to where Lexa stood by the chalk board. She held out the undrunk coffee to Lexa. “I thought you might like a coffee.”

Lexa took it from her, smiling appreciably. “Thank you.”

After a few more moments of silence, Clarke cleared her throat and backed up, making as if to leave. “See you around.” She gave a small wave with her free hand before turning and closing the door behind her. Lexa let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding and turned back to her chalk board, finishing writing the instructions while she sipped her coffee.

It tasted really good, and either it had been a coincidence that Clarke had made it just the way she liked it, or she payed attention when they silently prepared coffees beside each other during lunch break. Lexa shrugged and thought it was probably coincidence; she wasn’t even sure if Clarke noticed her. _Then again, she_ did _bring you coffee_ , Lexa thought.

Lexa glanced at the time and saw it was almost time that the bell would ring, so she took her coffee and made her way into the hall. She always greeted her students, like most teachers did, as they were entering the room. Propping the door open, she tried to keep her eyes away from the art room where she knew Clarke would be waiting for her students as well.

Lexa made the mistake of looking just as Clarke glanced her way, causing them to make eye contact. Clarke smiled and gave a little wave before a student calling her name tore her attention away from Lexa. She watched as Clarke nodded at whatever the student was saying, taking the piece of paper he offered. She smiled and nodded one last time before motioning for him to enter the class.

Lexa’s view was blocked when two of the girls in her first period gym class, Octavia Blake and Raven Reyes, walked up to her.

“Hey, Ms. Woods.” Octavia said as she entered the gym, heading to the girl’s locker room.

“Yeah, morning.” Raven greeted as well.

“Hello, girls.” Lexa smiled at them. “Warm up’s on the board!” she called after them.

Once all the students were in the gym and had changed, Lexa closed the door of the gym, glancing at the art room momentarily before it was completely blocked from her view by the door. She watched as the students did the warm up; pushups along with sets of sit-ups. Occasionally, she would call out a student that needed to pick up the pace, or make a comment about how good they were doing. Whichever came first, really.

Two more classes passed before lunch break, Lexa’s favorite time of day. It wasn’t because she got to sit down for forty minutes and relax in the teacher’s lounge, but it was instead because it was the only time of day besides mornings and afternoons that she got to talk to Clarke.

She grabbed her lunch box from her duffel bag (which she had moved to her office after her morning run), and made her way to the lounge. She paused to say hello to the other teachers by the front of the room before making her way to the table by the window, where Clarke always sat. She was there now, sorting through her lunch.

Lexa sat down across from her, opening her own lunch and beginning to eat. She offered a ‘hello’, receiving a small smile and a ‘hi’ from Clarke. Clarke was quiet for most of the lunch, only occasionally asking Lexa about her day or her students. But even as Lexa answered she could tell something else was bothering the beautiful blonde.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah, sorry.” Clarke waved a hand. “It’s just that one of my students is having a hard time. I was just trying to think of a way to help them.”

Lexa smiled, glad that Clarke cared so much about her students. Most teachers would have shrugged it off and left them to fend for themselves, but not Clarke. “You’re a good teacher.”

Clarke looked up, directly into Lexa’s eyes. She smiled, “Thank you. So are you.”

Clarke seemed to loosen up a little after that, and was back to making jokes and flirting (was it flirting, Lexa wasn’t sure) with Lexa like she usually did.

When they finished lunch, they packed up and left the teacher’s lounge together. There were a few students milling about, a couple Lexa recognized and a few she must not have class with.

Raven and Octavia were by their lockers, talking, when Raven saw them coming and turned in their direction. “Ms. Griffin, Ms. Woods.” She said. “How was lunch?”

“Good.” Clarke nodded. “How was yours, Raven?”

“Fine.” She shrugged. “As fine as cafeteria food can get.”

“Can I ask a question?” Octavia said.

“Technically, you just did.” Clarke pointed out, “But sure, go ahead.”

“Are you two like… together?” she tilts her head. “Because if you are that’s fantastic. I ship you guys so much.”

“You… what?” Clarke said, clearly unfamiliar with the term.

“I’ll explain to you later.” Lexa muttered in Clarke’s ear, grabbing her arm and pulling her in the direction of the gym and art room. “Unfortunately, we’re not together. We’ll see you guys later! Have a good day, both of you.”

She wasn’t sure if Clarke heard one of them point out she said “unfortunately”, implying she wanted a relationship “so clearly that counts for something”.

“What’s a ‘ship’?” Clarke asked when they were out of ear shot. Lexa followed her into the art room, heading over to the mini fridge and putting her Pepsi in. Clarke let her use her mini fridge, considering Lexa didn’t have one in her office yet.

She turned around and walked over to Clarke’s chalkboard, which was on the wall behind her desk. She wrote _Shipping_ in big, cursive letters and underlined it. She grabbed Clarke’s pointer off the chalkboard’s bottom edge and pointed at the word. Clarke let out a small laugh, taking a seat at one of the student desks in the room.

“Shipping.” Lexa said, “Also referred to as ‘a ship’ or ‘ships’, plural. Not to be confused with a boat.”

“Okay…” Clarke said, smirking. “If it’s not a boat, what is it?”

“A ship is when… well, when you basically want two people to be together.” Lexa said.

“Use it in a sentence.”

Lexa thought for a moment, then remembered a conversation she had overheard between two of her students. “’Oh my god, they are so cute together. I ship it.’”

“That’s two sentences.”

“The first sentence was to clarify I was talking about a couple.” Lexa said. “Otherwise, it would seem as though I was talking about shipping an item overseas or… something…” she trailed off when she saw the grin on Clarke’s face. “What?”

“Nothing, you’re just cute when you ramble.” Clarke said, still smiling.

“I’m… what?”

“You know, Octavia might be on to something…” Clarke put a hand on her chin for a moment in thought, “Lexa?”

“Yes?” Lexa turned around and started erasing what she had written on the board, putting back Clarke’s pointer and piece of chalk before facing Clarke again.

“Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?” she said.

Lexa’s eyes widened and she had to lean on Clarke’s desk otherwise she might have fainted. “A… A date?” she croaked out, afraid she must’ve heard wrong because Clarke Griffin just _asked her out on a date_.

“Yes.” Clarke said. “A date.”

“Well…” Lexa said, opening and closing her mouth several times. “Umm…”

“I think the correct word you’re looking for, Ms. Woods,” said a student from the still-open doorway, “is ‘yes’.”

Both their heads snapped in the direction of the door, eyes widening when they saw the large group of students peering through the windows and watching in the doorway, smiling and giggling at the two of them.

“Aren’t you going to say yes?” another one said. “It’s all over your face that you want to.”

“What are you kids doing?” Clarke asked.

“We have been waiting all year since Ms. Woods started here for Clexa to happen.” Someone else said. “Hurry up and say yes.”

Lexa looked over at Clarke, who was still staring at the wall of students blocking the door and watching their exchange. How they had managed to stay silent so long was beyond Lexa, but regardless of them watching, she spoke one single word.

“Yes.”

Clarke’s head turned back towards Lexa, their eyes locking. “What?”

“I’ll go on a date with you.”

Cheers sounded from the hallway as the students celebrated. Clarke stood and went over, shaking her head with laughter. “Could you guys give us a moment?”

“Sure, Ms. Griffin.” She closed the door, and they all started talking amongst themselves, turning away from the window.

Clarke walked back over to Lexa, stopping right in front of her. “You will?”

“I will.” Lexa said. Clarke’s eyes drifted to Lexa’s lips momentarily before she remembered a large group of teenagers stood just outside the door.

“Screw it…” she heard Clarke mutter before she leaned in and kissed Lexa, her hands wrapping around Lexa’s waist. Lexa’s own hands went up to the sides of Clarke’s face, pulling her closer.

Lexa smiled against Clarke’s lips; she certainly hadn’t expected to be here, now when only this morning she felt she was almost invisible to the beautiful blonde.

Even through the closed door and thick glass of the windows that looked into the hallway, as they were kissing they heard several catcalls and whistles, which was really weird considering Lexa and Clarke were their teachers and they were all watching the two of them kiss. But, Lexa didn’t give a star spangled crap.

They were still kissing when someone opened the door and said, “I ship it.” Before closing it again. Lexa was fairly certain it was Octavia.


End file.
